


Mission

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Early BtVS S3.Request: Oz and Xander cutting class together.





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entrenous88 (EntreNous)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/gifts).



Xander walked up behind Oz. "Ready?"

"Ready." Oz nodded and followed Xander through the crowded halls. "Mrs. Finch to your right."

Xander whirled around and looked, leading them beyond her view. "Snyder. Ten o'clock." He stopped, Oz at his heels; they waited behind the half-wall, hoping Snyder wouldn't turn toward them.

They crossed the courtyard and street without any hassle. Oz smiled as they walked out of the shadow of Sunnydale High School. "Mission accomplished."

"So what are we going to do now?" Xander gave Oz a puzzled look.

"Spent a little too much time planning our escape."

"Damn Snyder. I swear he's a bloodhound." Xander pulled a package of Twinkies from his bag. Opening it, he handed one to Oz.

"A morally ambiguous bloodhound." Oz took a bite of the Twinkie.


End file.
